


Homestuck Oneshots/Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bees, Hanahaki AU, Joey is a stinky!!!, Karkat Angst, Other, i love vriska, no you don't get it i really fucking love vriska
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: can i get uhhh hanahaki karkat :^)





	1. Wine Red • Hanahaki AU

The candy-red flowers coated in blood stained the floor of his home a shade of crimson. The troll shook, vomiting yet another of the flowers into his hands. It would have been gorgeous had it not come from his lungs  
He could barely breathe, choking on them, petal by petal; it was getting worse each day. 

The Alternian boy was hoping for death, as it was agony, choking and gasping for air; blood-stains covered his t-shirt and pants, as he sat on the ground, getting farther and farther from conciousness.

Karkat had told nobody, and he wished for it to stay that way. If anyone knew about these gog-awful flowers, they'd never wish to see him again.  
Which would hurt more that the flowers trying to emerge from his mouth.

The young troll wanted to cry, but he simply couldn't. He could barely even breathe at this point, hints of candy-red  and black clouding his vision.  
He was hurting so badly, it was beginning to hurt less, in fact.

Petals streamed to the ground from his mouth, blood trickled down his chin, and when he tried to wipe it away, more blood took its place.

He was such a fucking idiot. An idiot on death's doorstep.

He could feel the vines snaking through his chest, squeezing against his heart.  
It felt like hell, and Karkat looked it too.

Petals were stuck to the blood staining his shirt, and as he lost his breath once more, he collapsed on the ground, choking and struggling, hoping it would be the end for himself.

After moments and moments, he could breathe normally, and three new bleeding flowers (though from the blur in Karkat's vision it appeared to be six to him) decorated the room.

He managed to pull himself up to his laptop.  
He was going to swallow his pride.  
Karkat couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]  
CG: DAVE?  
TG: hey man  
TG: i was just about to talk to you  
TG: i wanna tell you something  
CG: YEAH, STRIDER?  
TG: john and i got together  
CG: OH.  
CG: WELL I HAD SOMETHING TO SAY BUT IT CAN WAIT I GUESS.  
TG: whats up man  
CG: NEVER MIND.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

Karkat could feel the flowers regrowing in his throat, anxious to come out.  
They forced his mouth open, growing out of the troll's mouth and falling to the ground, their candy-red shade more striking.  
Karkat could barely recall anything after, he could feel death creeping up on him.  
As he choked out more and more flowers, he was coated in his blood and tears. His eyesight went black, and he swam in visions the color of his blood, coated in flowers.

When the visions turned to nothing and the troll was alone, he knew he'd blown his chance, and was dead where he'd stood.


	2. Gone • Hiveswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey is a stinky!!!

Jude stared at the half-Harley manor, the gleaming colors reflecting off the boy's glasses.  
Joey hadn't listened. And now she'd left Jude on his own.

The boy slumped back into his treehouse with his back to the wall.  
He wasn't going to cry, no. Joey should be the one crying. 

He hoped whatever was behind the machine would give Joey what she derserved- and instantly took the thought back.  
He simply cared too much about his selfish big sister.

He'd caused a distraction to let her get away.  
He'd warned her.  
He'd gotten her to safety.   
And what had she done? Not listened to his warning.  
Gone off and left him all by himself to die.

Jude shook, exhaling. He couldn't cry and he wouldn't.

Sighing, he shook his head. Joey Claire simply didn't care about him, or any sort of thing. Just mom. But mom was dead, so Joey of course had no concerns.  
She'd always seen Jude as at most somewhat of a half-brother, on a good day. She'd chosen mom, and he'd not chosen at all. 

After that day Joey never seemed to love Jude as much, or even at all.

Jude was abruptly bolted back to his senses as the treehouse was shaking, about to collapse from the branch it rested upon.  
The monsters knew he was there; they wanted to kill him.  
As it swayed in the moonlight, Jude Harley didn't have to be incredibly smart, though he was, to know what was going to happen.

It was going to fall. He was going to die.  
And Jude Harley was, of course, correct.


	3. Don't Wake Me Up • Vriska/Terezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyall can request shit or somethin I'm fresh fuckin out of ideas

"Gogdamnit, Redglare!!!!!!!!" The tall, spider-like troll laughed.

"OH, 1T 1S *ON* M1NDF4NG!" The blind, justice-lover grinned.

The two'd been matesprits for almost half a sweep, and it was going well. Vriska loved Terezi, Terezi loved Vriska. Vriska was on the young Alternian's mind constantly. It was "RE-FUCKING-LATIONSHIP GOALS" as quoted by her close friend Karkat Vantas.

Of course he'd never meant it, have a crush on TZ and all, but this shit's not about him. 

FLARP was what really, had brought the two lovers together, and a bit of an all-time favorite from Vriska. She adored it almost as much as Terezi herself, and Vriska looooooooved to FLARP.

Terezi loved Vriska equally as much; drawing her at any chance, constantly telling her about her undying love. The two were starstruck.

But alas, when push came to shove, Terezi'd killed her girlfriend long ago, stabbed her in the back. Terezi, of course, knew this! But she didn't.

Time with Gamzee, Karkat's supposed "hatred" for the girl, the harshness of her planet, having killed her own fucking girlfriend. It pushed Terezi, pushed her over the edge.

Waking up in a cold sweat, hugging herself, Pyrope sighed.

It seemed so real, so similar to then, when she was, but alas, Vriska was only a dream.


	4. Joey Claire, Extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I did for class,, happy late Halloween yall!!

Dead of night, the blackness thick enough to choke a being. Deep in the heart of the dark itself was a manor, gleaming and pristine. It was haunted, many said. “Idiot,” I had always replied with. “Ghosts are a concept of the brain. I don’t believe in ‘ghosts’.” 

Upon a creak of the door, I gasped. Inside was as dark as the out. I pulled the flashlight from my waist, tap shoes tappy-tapping along the old, cracked stone floor. Pushing my short black hair from my face, I looked up. I flipped the switch, and yet no light shone from it. I yanked it open, and out fell two pogs rather than batteries. I threw it to the ground in anger, where it rolled into the dark. 

I pushed myself against the door, but of course to my luck it was locked. “Really, what kind of door locks from the outside?” I cursed, slamming it with my shoulder.

I couldn’t stop here, they would make fun of me for months. Pressing on, I gave myself five minutes to let my eyes adjust.

Hauntswitch was something new, and I had already decided on how I was going to make my name known. My family could do what they wanted, but I, Joey Claire, was going to prove their little “haunted house” was nothing more than a myth.

One step, then another. I shivered, the small black jacket I’d shoved on earlier was more leaking the heat off of me than keeping me warm. “Slow steps, Claire.” I whispered to myself. “Slow steps.”  
Which I did, of course, until I stopped in my tracks.

There was something here. 

It was angry. 

I could feel it.

But I was not backing out. Even if it was a serial killer, I would still have been right about no ghosts. I wanted to be right, I always have. Fatal flaw, I suppose.

A small, limp tugging at my arm. I ignored it; I felt I had to. I didn’t want it to know. I didn’t want to face my fears. 

“Joey!” I shook, turning my head every-so slightly.

“Roxy? Is that really you?” I was shocked. Roxy had been gone for ages, but why?

“I suppose, Joey-doll!” She laughed. “It’s been ages, ain't it?” I nodded, to which the tall blonde woman giggled. “I saw you comin’ an’ decided I’d give you a fright! Spooked?” Another nod. 

“But, uh, Joey-doll, I’ve got somethin’ for ya. You want it?”  
I thought about this for a moment. Roxy had always been a reliable baby-sitter, why wouldn’t I? “Of course, what is it?”

Her grin twisted as she grabbed my arm again. “You, Joey-doll,” 

I remembered why she’d left. 

“Get…”

She had died.

I saw my own, pale arm glistening on the floor, soaked in my candy-red blood. 

I could see her terrible, cruel smile as I crashed onto the ground, her pale, ghostly-white skin. I could smell her alcohol-stained breath as she whispered into my ear.

“To die.”

The pain was just now kicking in, and shock was the death of me.

I suppose ghosts really are real.


End file.
